


Child's Play

by BatFlash11



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Clark Kent vs Babies R Us, JL adventures in babysitting, Team Bonding, and i apologize, everybody loves wally, idk how this came to be, im serious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatFlash11/pseuds/BatFlash11
Summary: Wally is turned into a kid and the rest of the Justice League is on babysitting duty.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly...I don't even know. I think I just have baby fever and wanted to write the Justice League being obsessed with a baby. But then I also wanted to write the justice league being obsessed with Wally because I love Wally. So then I thought...
> 
> This first chapter (honestly have no clue if there will be more) has the teeeeeny tiniest hint of batflash in it because my shipping ass couldn't physically write anything without putting my OTP in there. IF there is more in the future, ****IT WILL BE WHEN WALLY IS NORMAL AGE AGAIN.**** and seeing how this story is about him being a kid, it likley wont be a lot.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this shameless baby flash story. I literally pulled the method of his babifying/deaging straight out of my ass so sorry if it makes absolutly no sense hahaha.

"Flash, return to the monitor room immediately!" Diana's urgent voice rang throughout the watchtower via the PA system. The two had been on monitor duty together when she'd mentioned getting tired, so Wally had gone to get her an iced mocha, as well as a snack for himself. Less than a second after the announcement, a red blur appeared and came to a halt next to her, his eyes wide.

"What's the matter, Wondy?! You alright? Ah, shoot. I left your drink in the caf-"

"That's not important now. Look at this, " She began, pointing at one of the monitors near the center. Flash stepped up to take a closer look. On the screen was a crater that appeared to be smoking. Luckily, nobody was around to get hurt by whatever it was that had created it.

"So..I take it that wasn't there before?" He joked, earning a stern look in return. "Okay, okay. Let's go check it out then!" He turned and was about to take off towards the javelin bay when a strong hand gripped his shoulder.

"Wait, shouldn't we contact the others first? We have no idea what we are dealing with here." Wally turned around and, using a touch of super speed, appeared at her side. He threw an arm over her shoulder, leaning into her slightly.

"Relax, Princess. We'll just go take a quick look. J'onn's up here somewhere, he can take over the monitors while we're gone. If it looks like we can't handle it, then we'll call Supes and the others. Sound good?"

"But-"

"I'll keep watch from here, Diana." a voice interrupted. The two looked towards the voice to find J'onn phasing through the wall into the room. Diana sighed, but nodded.

"Alright, let's go."

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

The javelin touched down in the middle of a grassy plain somewhere in Colorado. Beside the tall grass, it was empty except for a few trees. Before Diana was even out of her seat, her copilot was already out of the ship and approaching the crater. Through the windshield, she saw the blur come to stop a few feet away.

"Flash, wait for me." She reminded him through the comms. He turned and looked towards the ship again, frowning, but decided against protesting.

"...Alright." he replied, but turned back towards the crater. It was only about five meters wide, but they were only truly interested in the object in the middle that had created it. By this point, the smoke had cleared and now a bright blue glow was emitted from the center of the hole. As soon as Diana landed next to him, they both carefully approached. She leaned over the edge, while Wally took initiative and hopped down into it. It wasn't too deep at the edges but got a little deeper as they moved closer towards the center. At the center, they found a glowing blue orb of some sort. It was perfectly spherical, only a few shades darker than the blue of the sky on a nice day. Right now, it stood out in the darkness of the night, practically impossible to miss.

"What do you think it is?" Wally asked, rubbing his fists over the lenses over his cowl to try to clear up his vision for a better look. Diana frowned, her brow furrowing.

"I'm not sure. I haven't seen anything like it before."

"I wonder where it came from.." The young man said as he took a few cautious steps forward, now only foot or two away. Diana, never one to be shy, approached as well. She was a few feet behind Wally when a beam of similarly colored light sprung from the orb. It was fast, but still dodgeable for the fastest man alive. He made to move out of the way, but remembered Diana was right behind him. With the beam moving at the speed of light, he came to the conclusion that he wasn't sure if he could get her out the way in time. So, in order to keep her safe, he decided to stay put. It was a good thing he came to this conclusion, because by the time the decision was made, his window to get out of the way had closed and the beam slammed into him. The light enveloped him and for a moment, he didn't feel anything. Then a searing pain overtook his entire body, forcing himl to his knees. A strangled scream forced its way out before he snapped his jaw shut. He heard a feminine voice shouting what he thought was his name, but it was hard to make out. He grit his teeth together, his hands came up to his head defensively although it did nothing. He felt as though he was being torn apart. That's the only way he could describe it. He saw memories of his life flashing through his head.

'Awh, shit. Isn't that what people say happens before you die? Am I gonna die?' he thought, and that was his last thought before the light around him glowed brighter for just a second, and then expanded. The force of the mini-explosion threw Wonder Women back, her body flying through the hair until her back collided with the wall of the crater. She sat up quickly and from a distance saw Flash's uniform lying on the ground. Her friend, however, was nowhere to be seen. Her eyes widened in horror.

"Flash!"

ooOOooOOooOOoo

"J'onn! What's going on?! He just van-" Diana cut herself off as she heard a noise. She shushed J'onn when he tried to respond. The sound was coming from the discarded uniform lying on the ground where her friend had stood moments before. It was a high pitched and appeared to be muffled. At first glance in the dark, she'd thought the uniform was empty. As she approached the garment, she noticed there was a lump underneath it. Even more, the lump appeared to be moving. Quickly, she cross the distance and knelt down next to it, observing for a moment before cautiously lifting the edge of the uniform. She leaned down and took a peek inside and she immediately dropped it, eye wide in disbelief.

"Diana?" J'onn's voice sounded. He must have still been watching the monitor.

Taking a deep breathe, she lifted the uniform again, this time pulling it all the way off. She stared for a moment before letting out a huge breathe.

"Hera..." She whispered. Turns out, the "lump" was a baby. An actual baby. Where on earth did a baby come from? He'd noticed her as well, his eyes locking on hers and he smiled, releasing an undeniably cute cooing sound.

Then it hit her. The bright sparkling green eyes. The pale skin. The wisps of ginger hair.

"Wally?!"

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

"J'onn...contact the others. I'll be up with...Flash soon" Diana said, carefully wrapping the infant in the oversized spandex uniform. It was a cold night, and she needed to get him someplace warm quickly. She held the bundle close to her body, flying back to the javelin. Now she just needed to fly a jet while holding a baby. Why didn't Bruce think to put a car-seat in here?!

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

After landing safely in the javelin bay, Diana quickly made her way back to the monitor room, precious cargo held safely in her arms. When she got there, she found that Superman and Green Lantern had already arrived and were waiting for her with J'onn. Both of their eyes widened when they noticed what was in Diana's arms.

"Is that-?" Clark started, unable to believe his eyes.

"What on earth is a baby doing up here?!" John shouted. Diana instinctively held the child tighter, pulling him away from John just a fraction. Why her instincts told her to do this, she may never know, seeing as she wasn't a mother. At her glare, John immediately calmed down.

"This is no place for children. The Watchtower is not a daycare." John said, approaching her carefully. The Amazon visibly relaxed, pulling the child away from her chest. She kept the bundle cradled in her arms, but allowed the others to see.

"Where else could I take him? He cannot protect himself in this state. As his teammates and family, is it not our duty to protect and care for him?" Diana questioned. The new arrival's eyes widened almost comically this time.

"Teammate?" Clark questioned. They finally got a good look at the squirming child. They took note of the green eyes, as well as what the baby was wrapped in.

"You mean..that's.." John trailed off, hoping Diana would deny what he was thinking.

"Wally." A deep voiced answered for her. They all turned to see Batman had joined them. He'd been able to come to the conclusion far quicker than the others - perks of being the World's Greatest Detective.

The four others looked and acknowledged his arrival before turning back to the child. John came around and carefully pulled the fabric away from the child's head, revealing the thin red hair. A tiny hand reached out and wrapped itself around one of his fingers. A soft high pitched happy noise came from the blanket, followed by some noises that could only be described as "babbling" as he pulled the finger back and forth. John obviously allowing the child to move his hand however he wanted. And just like that, the "no nonsense ex marine" of the Justice League cracked a smile. Although, with adult Wally being one of his best friends, his tough exterior shell had been cracked through a few dozen times already.

"Any idea how long he is going to be like this?" Clark spoke up, momentarily distracted by the cuteness that was baby Flash. Diana shook her head. J'onn replayed the footage from the monitors, showing the others exactly what they'd seen.

"I'll go take some samples and see what I can find. I have some tech that will allow me to do so without getting too close. In the meantime...you're going to need some supplies." Bruce said, pulling out a sleek black credit card and handing it to John's unoccupied hand.

"Whoever goes shopping, do so out of uniform. The last thing we need is this getting out to the public. Or God, forbid, a pregnancy-within-the-league rumor." He turned to face Clark, "Lois doesn't hear a word of this." The Man of Steel nodded in agreement. With a final look at the tiny human that was once is twenty-six year old teammate, friend, and sometimes more, Bruce headed planet-side.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Clark Kent, donned in blue jeans, a white t-shirt, a red flannel overshirt, and his glasses, was intimidated. Not by someone bigger or stronger than him, but by the store he was about to enter. Taking a deep breathe, he walked through the automatic doors of the Babies R' Us as casually as he possibly could. Grabbing a cart, he pulled out the list the others had helped him make before he left. Looking it over, he thanked the heavens that they had a billionaire on the team, because the amount of stuff they were going to need was ridiculous. Maybe they could have Wally take it with him to the orphanage when he was, you know, an adult again.

He made his way through the aisles, throwing what they were going to need into the cart. He was probably going to need another cart. He'd wanted to bring Diana along with him, but she was more likely to be recognized since she lacked a secret identity even though they had picked a store in a lightly populated area somewhere in New Mexico. It may have something to do with her reluctance to put Wally down just yet. Although it had only been a few hours, something about this was bringing out a motherly quality in her that the others had not seen before. Wally, however, had refused to release John's finger from his surprisingly strong grip. John had tried once and as soon as the tiny redhead had noticed it was gone, his little bottom lip stuck out and while it was kind of adorable, he'd just about started crying when Hawkgirl (who'd showed up during the list-creating-phase) had grabbed John's finger and put it back in Wally's little hand. He'd immediately calmed down and smiled. When the finger was pulled into his mouth, they'd been reminded to add a pacifier to the list.

Diapers? Check. Formula? Check. Clothes/Onesies? Check. Toys? Check. Crib? Bottles? Baby Soap/Shampoo? Bassinet? Playard? Check. Clark crossed the final item off the list and headed for for the checkout.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Hours later, Bruce walked through the doors of the conference room. All six of his teammates were already there, though two seats were empty. He scanned the room, finally finding the tiny redhead, now dressed in a white and blue striped onesie, cradled in one of Hawkgirl's arm. Her other hand held up a bottle, as this emergency meeting had apparently coincided with the infants feeding time. Wally's little hands were resting on the bottle as well, pretending to help. All eyes in the room were watching, almost with amazement. None of them had really cared for a baby before, so this was new territory for them all. Watching the two was a heartwarming scene. If they didn't know better, they all would've believed Shayera was the child's mother. Bruce cleared his throat and five heads turned towards him. Wally just continued with his meal, oblivious to anything else. At least some things don't change with age.

"I ran some tests on the samples I collected; nothing conclusive. I spoke with a friend who specializes in magic, she had a few ideas," Bruce began, taking his seat at the table.

"Wait a second, we saw the video. It was some kind of orb from space that did this." John argued.

"Yes. Apparently it contained a spell. In this case, one made to force someone to relive their childhood again. The spell was cast, but laid dormant until it found a... for lack of a better term, host. It could've been cast hundreds of years ago or last week. We have no way of knowing." The team took a few moments, letting this new information sink in. It didn't make complete logical sense, but then again, magic doesn't always need to.

"So now what? Is Flash going to be a child forever? Or does he have to grow up all over again?" Hawkgirl aired what was on every leaguer's mind. Worried looks crossed the faces of Clark, Diana, and John as they exchanged glances. Will it be 26 years until their friend is back to how he was that morning?

"After viewing the samples and video, Zatanna was confident the type of spell cast will simply run its course and then lift itself. He should be good as new within two weeks."

They all sighed in relief. Hawkgirl pulled the now empty bottle away from Wally, setting it down on the table. For a moment, they thought the infant was going to get fussy. But he stayed quiet for the moment, seemingly in deep thought. Focusing on something very important.

"Here, let me take him." Clark said, standing from his seat. Shayera just held him closer.

"Give me a few more minutes... we're bonding." She said, smiling down at the kid while she tapped his tiny nose with a gentle finger. Never in a million years did the rest of the team ever think they'd hear Hawkgirl talking all...cutsie. It was almost nauseating...but also adorable. Little Wally sure seemed to enjoy it, seeing as he was now smiling wide, showing off his lack of teeth. The others were discussing who was going to watch over Central City while Flash was out of commision when suddenly her exaggerated smile dropped. She looked around, taking note that no one seemed to notice. Perfect. She stood up quickly, handing the child to over to the Man of Steel.

"On second thought, he's all yours." She said, smiling innocently before making a beeline towards the door. That's when the others caught of whiff of what Shayera had.

And it was a few moments later that The Justice League, a group of beings capable of defeating entire armies, realized that they had no idea how to change a baby's diaper. The only one who may have a had a clue would've been Wally, seeing as he volunteered his free time at the orphanage so often. They all (except Batman) exchanged slightly panicked glances while Clark held the baby at arm's length.

"I'll call in reinforcements." Bruce said, stepping out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

The League sat anxiously around the conference table, not a word was spoken. After what seemed like ages, the door finally slid open and all eyes snapped towards it. Superman stood from his seat and went to meet the newcomer. Alfred grinned at him before handing off the now clean and sleepy child to the Man of Steel. The tiny infant had gone into what could only be described as a “milk coma” once he finished eating a little while ago. Once Bruce made the call, they immediately teleported Alfred up to the watchtower. The glare they received when the man discovered that their “dire emergency” was something as simple as changing a baby’s diaper could rival any Bat-glare. 

“I must say, Master Wallace does make quite the cute child.” Alfred commented, and they all couldn’t help but agree. He was dressed in a pair of light blue footie pajamas and his face was resting against Clark’s collarbone. Although he could support the child weight with a single finger, he used both hands to keep him steady as he bounced just slightly. He could feel the tiny breaths on his skin, as well as hear them thanks to his exceptional hearing. Wally looked even tinier, if possible, in contrast to the large man that was gently rocking him. They all wondered: Where and when did Clark Kent become good with babies?

“Master?” John questioned, eyeing Alfred. Bruce tensed. He’d been hoping nobody had heard that slip up. Not that it really was a slip up, seeing as Alfred did usually refer to Wally as “Master Wallace” when he was at the manor, much to Wally’s displeasure. He’d tried to get Alfred to just called him “Wally” nearly a dozen times before he just gave up, deciding he deserved it after all the nicknames he’d come up with for the elderly gentleman. 

“Yes, that is his title when at the manor.” 

“And just how often is he at the manor?” Shayera asked, eyebrow raised. Bruce sent Alfred a glare, whom only smiled smugly to himself. That’s when Bruce realized that the man was doing this on purpose. Huh, so that’s how it’s gonna be. Before anymore could be said all eyes turned towards Clark as sound came from the baby he was holding. 

“Was that him?” Diana asked. There the sound was again. Clark nodded, patting the kid gently with his fingertips. He knew how to hold back most of his strength, but Wally was so small he was afraid using his entire hand would somehow hurt him. 

“I think he’s got the hiccups,” Clark informed them, resulting in a few smiles and laughs. 

“Well I do believe this child is in capable hands. Now if you’ll excuse me, babysitting is not in my job description.” Alfred said, heading towards the teleporters. Bruce followed to send him back to the manor. 

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Hours later, most of the team was still at the watchtower. It was weird, they usually didn’t spend much time up here unless they were injured, had monitor duty, or a mission. They were in the rec room with a movie playing on the huge flat screen TV but none of them were really watching it. Baby Wally was lying on the ground under an activity gym that Clark had picked up at the store. His little arms batted at the toys in uncontrolled movements while his legs kicked as well. His big green eyes were lit up in joy as he took in all the new exciting toys hanging above his head. Shayera, who was kneeling on the ground in front of him, grabbed onto his feet that were still encased in his footy pajamas. He continued to move his legs in jerky motions and she allowed him to pull her arms with them.

“You wanna run? Huh? Yeah, I bet you do,” She spoke to him in a with a huge smile in what could only be described as baby talk. The other members of the team were still appalled, because this was Hawkgirl we are talking about. Tough, Warrior, Don’t-mess-with-me-or-your-face-will-meet-my-mace, Hawkgirl. She and Wally had always had a close, caring, younger brother/older sister type of relationship so it was almost natural that she would want to take care of him. The baby smiled and made some high pitched happy noises at her words although the others were fairly certain he didn’t actually understand her. He brought a little hand up towards his face and it found its way into his mouth. Shayera faked a surprised gasp, huge smile still plastered on her face.

“Are your hands yummy? Yeah?” She said, tickling his sides. Wally’s smile got even bigger if possible as he babbled and giggled happily, obviously amused with whatever this lady was doing. The others sat watching, just as amused as him.

“I wonder if those sounds mean something to him; if he’s trying to communicate..” Diana commented.

“He likes the ‘pretty bird lady’,” J’onn replied. Although she wasn’t wearing her Thanagarian mask/helmet, she did still have the wings. Although, that may make her look more like angel than a bird. All eyes turned to him in shock. 

“You mean to tell me you can understand that nonsense?”John questioned. Without missing a beat, J’onn replied:

“You cannot?”

Before the conversation could proceed any further, the door slid open and Batman walked in. He paused for a moment to take in the scene on the ground in front of him before clearing his throat loud enough to get everyone’s attention.

“We’ve got a situation in Tokyo. We need to go.” 

They all looked around at each other nervously, while Shayera picked Wally up off the ground. 

“Someone needs to stay here with him,” Diana said.

“No, we’re going to need everybody. We’re already down a man,” Bruce said, gesturing towards Wally.

“Bruce, we can’t just leave him-” Clark began but quickly stopped when a Bat-glare was thrown in his direction.

“It’s taken care of. Come on.” He ordered, his tone leaving no room for objections. A few unsure looks were shared between Clark, Diana, and Shayera, but they all followed him out of the room. 

“Prepare for transport.” Bruce pressed a few buttons on the console and when the blue lights dissipated, two young men stood on the teleport pad. They both looked a little uneasy from the quick journey, most likely from the unfamiliar form of transportation. Neither Dick nor Roy had ever been on the Watchtower before. Hell, no one except the seven members of the league had been there before today. But desperate times call for desperate measures. Nightwing recovered first, looking directly at Bruce. 

“Batman, what’s the emer...gen..” He trailed off as he finally took notice of the baby in Hawkgirl’s arms. He couldn’t help but notice the resemblance. Did Hawkgirl have a child? When? Wouldn’t the media have said something about it? His dumbfounded expression only doubled as the child was held out to him. 

“Wait- what?!” He said, being forced to take the child. He’d never held a baby this small before. He was so on edge it was as if he was fighting the Joker. He quickly turned, looking for Bruce, only to see him throwing what looked like a diaper bag at an equally shocked Red Arrow.

“Don’t let anything happen to him.” Bruce growled in a serious tone. But then again, when wasn’t Batman serious? The two former Titans looked at each other briefly to confirm that they both had no frickin clue what was going on. 

“Bruce, wait, where did-” Dick looked up the see they were all gone and the Javelin was taking off with the bay doors closing behind them. 

“They sure do move fast. Even without Wally.” Roy commented while adjusting the strap of the bag over his shoulder, having noticed that The Flash wasn’t among them. A moment passed before both pairs of masked eyes widened and looked at each other, in even more shock then before. They both looked down at the admittedly adorable child in Dick’s arms. They took in the familiar green eyes and red hair and it finally hit them, just like it had the other’s earlier. 

“Wally?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo it seemed like y'all wanted this to be continued, so here we go. I have no idea how often this will be updated since I just started a new semester of college and I got a part time job today, but ill try to put something up every few days even if its short like this one. For those who were wondering, Wally will age throughout the 2 weeks, so he won't just stay a baby the whole time. Thanks for reading. Your feedback helps motivate me, so feel free to leave a comment below! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long and it's not very long. The new semester started and I got a new job and I've been so busy..but y'all seemed to be interested in me continuing this so I am going to try my best. Just when I would forget about it and think about not writing for it for a while I would get an email about a new comment and I am so thankful! Please let me know what you think!

“No...There is no way that this,” Roy gestured to the quiet baby in his friend’s arms, “is Wally.” 

“What are you talking about? Of course it’s Wally. Just look at him!” Dick shouted in a whisper, wanting the child to remain as calm as he was now. And he was right, there was no mistaking that this child was their friend. The fact that Flash was missing from the league? And that Bruce was so adamant on them making sure nothing happened to him? And it wasn’t like they hadn’t seen baby pictures of Wally before. Iris used to love to pull those out. Yeah, this kid was definitely Wally West. 

“Wally is twenty-six years old, Dick.” the archer started, purposely emphasizing the raven-haired man’s name, “This kid is maybe six months!” He shouted, pointing at the baby accusingly. The adult redhead obviously didn’t share his same concern for keeping the baby calm. For just a moment, it was so quiet you could’ve heard a pin drop. However, the silence was short lived as the startled and scared baby began to wail for the first time. Dick glared at Roy while the redhead at least had the audacity to look guilty. Dick tried rocking the little guy as a way to calm him down, but it wasn’t very effective. 

“You say that like this is weirdest thing to ever happen to any of us.” Dck replied calmly, still desperately trying to calm the crying infant. 

“Let me try something.” The redhead said, and Dick relinquished his hold on one of his best friends. Roy put on a fake smile and overly happy face, but through his mask his eyes showed that he was upset for upsetting the kid. His voice became soft as he spoke as gently as Dick had ever heard from him.

“Shh..hey little guy...I’m sorry..I didn’t mean it..calm down for me, huh? Come on..” And lo and behold, after a few more moments of this, Wally’s cries slowly got quieter, finally just small whimpers. Roy continued to comfort him and sway back and forth. Finally, after wiping a tear off the baby’s face, and oh my god his skin was so soft he looked up to see Dick staring at him, his masked eyes wide and mouth hanging open in disbelief. 

“Close your mouth, dude. You’ll catch flies.” Roy said nonchalantly before walking into the rec room and taking a seat on the couch. Dick hesitated for just a moment before following. 

“Where did you learn to be good with kids?” He asked, almost smirking, but the hint of disbelief in his voice was still evident. The look Roy gave him could only be described as “are you stupid or something?”

“Dude, I have a daughter...aren’t you supposed to be the World’s Second Greatest Detective or something?” 

Oh yeah, shit, how could he forget about Lian? To be fair, she does look more like her mother, anyway. The little redhead in Roy’s arms right now? Now he could pass for Roy’s kid. Wally would’ve thought this was hilarious. Dick took a seat next to Roy on the couch. They looked down at the now sleepy baby. He seemed to be having a hard time keeping his eyes open. Dick reached up and grabbed one of the tiny hands between his index finger and thumb.

“What do you think did this to him?” The former-Robin questioned, eager to change the subject.

“I have no clue, man. Hopefully the rest of the League knows something; they’ll tell us when they get back. I’m gonna put him down and see what they got to eat in this joint. There might actually be something good left up here since Wally’s out of commish.” He replied, carefully pushing himself up off the couch as to not wake the now sleeping baby. Dick released Wally’s hand and stood to follow. 

The bassinet was stationed behind the couch and Roy gently placed him down in it and tucked him him to make sure he was comfortable and warm. He almost missed having a baby around. Lian had just turned seven a few months ago, but she spent most of her time with Jade, who’d given up her villainous ways to care for her daughter. Roy was sure to visit at least twice a week though. He wished he could see her more, that he didn’t have to miss so much of her life, but he was a hero, this was the life he chose so many years ago. Sometimes personal sacrifices had to be made for the greater good. With a final look at the peacefully sleeping child and a quick check to ensure the baby monitor was on, the two friends left in search of food.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

With a final well-placed hit to the head, the Anti-Humanite fell to the ground, unconscious. Shayera landed, reattaching her mace to her belt and crossing her arms. The rest of the team gathered behind her. John had already contacted the local authorities to come in and take over now that the threat had been taken care of. 

“Let’s get back to the Watchtower. Prepare for transport.” Batman ordered as soon as the lights of the police cars could be seen. 

“You sure are in a hurry. What, don’t think Nighwing can handle it?” Superman said joking, putting a big hand on the other man’s shoulder. Bruce looked at him over his shoulder and he could’ve sworn he saw a smirk on the Dark Knight’s face.

“I know he can’t. That’s why Speedy is there as well.” He shrugged the hand off his shoulder as he turned around to face the the rest of the team. 

“You know, I think he goes by Red Arrow now.” Clark replied, smirking as well. He was met with Bruce’s everyday glare as they began to disappear. 

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

“I’m just saying, you could’ve been a little more creative. I mean, you literally just picked a different color scheme.” 

“Yeah, well, you used to be a walking traffic light in a cape until you copied Bat’s whole “dark night” thing.” Roy countered, “Besides, Wally obviously wins least original superhero name.”

“Yeah, but that’s not his fault. Barry didn’t mean to force the mantle on him, especially not so soon..” He shot Roy a solemn look from behind the mask before continuing, “Who’s to say I would be Nightwing if something had happened to Bruce? Gotham would still need a Batman, just like Central still needed a Flash.” Roy nodded, understanding. However, he was eager to turn the conversation back in a less serious direction. 

“Yeah, I get what you’re saying,” The two walked through the doorway, making towards the bassinet. Dick took a bite out of his apple while Roy took a drink from his chocolate milk. He had a bottle of formula made in case the baby was hungry again. They hadn’t been told if Wally’s metabolism was still as hyperactive as ever or not before the League had ran out the door, so he figured better safe than sorry and made one while he was in the kitchen.

“But even before....that..happened. It was Flash and Kid Flash. That’s like...Batman and Kid Batman! Could you imagine?!” They were both laughing now, before Roy stopped in his tracks. The open milk container fell to the ground, spilling the contents everywhere. In his other hand, the grip on the plastic bottle was so tight he was surprised it was still in one piece. At the spilled milk, Dick looked up to see his friend’s masked eyes open wide. 

“Roy? What-?” He cut himself off as he followed Roy’s gaze to what used to be a bundle of blankets with a baby inside. In the cradle, a small redhead child still slept peacefully. However, he was about three or four years older than he had been when they had left him some thirty minutes earlier.

“Holy sh...What happened to him?!” Dick shouted quietly. Any reply Roy may have had was cut off by footsteps as the rest of the Justice League chose this moment to step in the doorway...


	4. Chapter 4

The two younger adults in the room stood frozen, eyes wide as saucers. Their gaze traveled from the sleeping child, to the League, and finally to each other. Finally, they snapped out of their shock and flung into action. Dick grabbed an extra blanket and threw it over Wally while Roy stepped around the bassinet, putting himself between it and the newcomers. 

“Hey guys!” after a pointed look from Diana and Shayera, he quickly added, “uh, and girls! How’d the mission go?” Roy’s attempt to “remain calm” was so bad, Dick would have laughed if he wasn’t sure all hell was about to break loose. The others looked at him skeptically. John took a hesitant step towards him and spoke up. 

“Nothing we couldn’t handle, even being down a man.”

“Speaking of..How’d things go on this end?” Clark asked. His expression hinted that he was nervous about what the answer may be. He tried to peek around the archer, but Roy moved strategically to block his view. Clark frowned. Was there a reason the boys didn’t want him seeing Wally? Not that either of them could really stop him. Clearly the others had forgotten about his x-ray vision. He was getting ready to tap into it when a low growl broke him out of focus. 

“What. Happened.” The dark voice came from none else that Batman. Everyone’s eyes snapped towards the bassinet, where Batman stood holding up the blanket Dick had used to cover Wally in his haste. His dark gaze traveled from the sleeping child, to his adopted son, to Roy.

“I gave you strict orders not to let anything happen to him while we were gone.” He said, directing his glare at Roy, who took a half-second to look sheepish before he shook off the initial fear that comes with the batglare being directed at you and sent the older man a glare of his own. Around the room, the rest of the team was exchanging nervous looks.

“Hold on now, this is not our fault! You brought us here and left us with a child, without so much as an explanation!” Roy shouted back. Each additional word a little louder and full of more accusation than the last. His cheeks were beginning to match his hair. Batman’s glare darkened and his grip on the blanket tightened. He was just about respond when Superman landed between the two, hands held out to put distance between the two and stop any possible confrontation. 

“Both of you hold on! What happened to Wally?”

“..Is he hurt?” Shayera sounded scared, but the look she sent the boys told them that if that was the case, she would be more angry than anything. And she wouldn’t hesitate to take said anger out on them. With her mace. 

“He’s fine!” Dick shouted immediately, partially in self-defense. “At least, I think..except he’s ...you know...little.” He finished lamely with a shrug. 

“Then what was all the fuss about?” John’s question was interrupted by the sounds of shifting and shuffling coming from within the bassinet. All eyes were on the red mop of hair - much longer than is had been when they had left- that popped up. Little hands rubbed at tired eyes and a soft voice spoke:

“Daddy?” 

When he finished rubbing the sleep from him eyes, he pushed his hair out of his face. His eyes finally focused on Bruce, and he frowned. 

“..you’re not my daddy”

“I beg to differ” Roy mumbled under his breath, earning his a sharp jab to the ribs, courtesy of Dick’s elbow. Clark was the only other one who seemed to pick it up, and he frowned, uncertain what it meant, but pushed it back in his mind to focus on the new developments at hand. 

Wally followed Bruce’s gaze and finally noticed the rest of the spandex-donned adults in the room. He gasped when his eyes landed on the female redhead of the group. He immediately started trying to get out of the bassinet, which it was a miracle he still fit in. He was rather small for his age. He lost his grip and nearly fell, but Bruce and Clark were both quick to reach for him. Clark placed him carefully on the ground, and as soon as his feet hit linoleum he was trying to break free and run. 

“Lemme go!” He shouted and Clark quickly did as he demanded and Wally took off- not stopping until his arms were wound tightly around Shayera’s legs.

“Mommy!” Eight sets of eyes widened in surprise.

“What? Wally, I’m not..”

“Aunt Iris said you were an angel now.” He murmured, burying his face into her leg. Everyone froze, hearts collectively dropping. They all knew that Wally had lost his mom at a young age, but they hadn’t know it was this young. Well, Dick, Roy, and Bruce knew. Diana and Shay (and Clark) both tried to hold back tears.

After catching a look from Bruce, Shayera looked down solemnly at the little boy and placed a gentle hand on his head. She ran a hand through his hair and he loosened his grip so he could look up at her. She moved the hand to cup his cheek and he leaned into the gently comfort. Shayera look a step back and crouched down to his level. The others couldn’t help but notice the resemblance: the eyes, the hair. Take away the wings, and Shayera could definitely pass Wally off as her child. Those that had seen the picture of Wally’s mother that he kept on his nightstand next to the one of him and Barry in their Flash and Kid Flash costumes, also silently agreed that Shayera reselmbed the late Mary West enough for this to be an honest mistake. 

“I missed you Mommy..When are you comin’ back?” His green eyes were shining with tears, and his entire face gave away how much he was longing for his mother. Shayera could only hold the gaze for a moment before the emotion overwhelmed her. She opened her arms and Wally fell forward into them, wrapping his thin arms around her neck tightly. The Thanagarian wrapped her arms around him as well, holding him close while her eyes desperately looked to her teammates for help. She didn’t get much, save for a stern look from Bruce. Shayera interpreted the look as ‘don’t lie to him, but if you upset him then so help me God”.

“I...I don’t know yet, sweetie.” She replied, as gently as any of them had ever heard her speak. How do you explain to someone that their mom was never coming back? Normal-age Wally didn’t talk about his mom much. He was quick-as-ever to change the subject if she, his father, or his parents in general, were ever mentioned. And that was nearly 23 years after she passed. How long had this Wally’s mother been gone? A month? Less? From the sound of it he hadn’t really experienced death before, and didn’t completely understand it. 

“I wan’ you to come home!” Wally whined, voice increasing in pitch with each word. Just as it looked like he was about to start getting worked up, Dick intervened.

“Hey Wally! Look what I have here! You wanna build something with me?” He asked, smiling at the little redhead. He had a small bucket full on multicolored Legos and sat down a few feet away from Wally, pouring them out onto the floor. They were one of the many “fidget” toys that Flash kept in the conference room. Sometimes keeping his hands busy helped him to pay attention during meetings when he felt they were moving too slowly for him. Wally eyed the toys, looking between them and who he believed to be his late mother. His brow furrowed as he struggled to make a decision. Shayera placed a gentle hand on his back and pushed him towards his, currently unbeknownst to him, best friend. 

“It’s okay Wally, go play.” He stepped back towards the winged women and shook his head quickly, his hair falling into his face framing the nervous look it showed.

“You’ll leave again. I don’t want you to leave.” Shayera’s eyes watered a bit as she knelt down to be at eye level with him. She gently brushed the hair out of his eyes and tucked it behind his ears. The little speedster was afraid of being abandoned again. 

“I’ll be right here. I won’t leave. I promise.” She swore, placing a kiss on the top of his head. He internally debated for a moment longer, continuing to ignore everyone else in the room. Finally, he decided to sit down and play with the blocks with Dick. However, he frequently glanced back to make sure that “Mom” was indeed still there. Roy went to go get him some apple juice while Dick kept him distracted. Luckily, the kid-friendly beverage was always kept on the Watchtower for Wally at any age, due to it’s high simple sugar content. The rest of the League gathered together far enough away that their hushed conversation couldn’t be overheard, but close enough that Wally could still keep his eyes on Shayera.

“Anyone wrap their head around this yet?” John asked the group.  
“What do you mean?” Diana asked.  
“Our 26-year-old teammate and friend was 6 months old when we left today, we come back a few hours later and he’s suddenly a 4-year-old who can walk, talk, and thinks she’s,” he gestured at Shayera, “his mom! That is what I mean.” 

“There isn’t anything to “wrap your head around.” It’s magic. It doesn’t have to have an explanation.” Bruce answered. The amount of times Wally and he had argued over this topic. Wally just wouldn’t accept that there was no science behind it at all. The group was quiet as they thought over the answer. 

“3.” A monotone voice said, breaking the silence. Five heads turned towards the source to find it was J’onn. 

“Care to elaborate?” John questioned, clearly annoyed at not understanding the situation and feeling helpless. 

“He’s 3-years-old.” J’onn informed. No one doubted that he was right, since he had the ability to see into the youngster’s mind. 

“I don’t care how old he is! We just need to get him back to normal! He can’t just miss two weeks of work without an explanation. The kid’s seeing someone too! Won’t give me a name yet, but he can’t just not contact her this entire time either!” Bruce cringed at the use of the nickname “kid” when in reference to his lover, but hid it well enough that nobody else seemed to notice. 

“We’ll figure something out. We always do.” Superman said, forehead creased in thought. John was about to argue when suddenly, Roy threw an arm over Clark’s shoulder and was hanging off of his massive frame, juice box in hand. 

“Don’t worry about his job, we’re almost certain that Director Singh knows he’s the Flash. Doesn’t even bat an eye anymore when Walls “suddenly remembers a doctor appointment” or “forgot he has to pick up Lian from school” every time the Rogue’s decide to cause trouble during the workday. It’ll be fine. As for his ‘girl’...” A smirk took over the archer’s face and he scanned the group with his eyes. He caught a glimpse of the batglare and finally declared, jabbing a thumb into his own chest, “just leave that to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you actually want more of this feel free to let me know and i'll see what I can do ahaha


End file.
